


Compromised

by AshWinterGray



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Manipulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smart Jason Todd, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Jason was only half listening as Dick told the others about the truth. About Jericho. He was vaguely aware that Hank threw a punch at Dick, that Donna was angry, that Rachel was shutting down. His mind was working. Thinking through everything that led to this moment.That’s when it all clicked. And Jason began to laugh.In other words: when Dick tells the truth and the Titans attempt to disperse, Jason comes to a realization that terrifies him.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 362





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is actually really smart and I feel Titans didn't show that. Like, at all.

Jason was only half listening as Dick told the others about the truth. About Jericho. He was vaguely aware that Hank threw a punch at Dick, that Donna was angry, that Rachel was shutting down. His mind was working. Thinking through everything that led to this moment.

“My brother is dead because of you,” Rose stated, standing up slowly, pulling Jason’s attention to her. “I’m out.”

That’s when it all clicked. And Jason began to laugh.

The laugh that bubbled passed his lips started off soft, then grew into something hysterical. If Jason hadn’t been sure that the Joker was still locked in Arkham, he might have mistaken this for Joker gas. It was probably the shock of this realization. Of this truth none of them had seen yet.

“Jason,” Dick was in front of him, gripping his shoulders. “Jason, what’s wrong? Breathe. Come on, Jason. What’s wrong?”

“This is what he wants,” Jason continued to laugh, sounding borderline hysterical. “Can’t you see that? This is what he wants!”

“What who wants?” Dawn was at Jason side, seditative hovering uncertainly.

Jason felt his laughter die just as soon as it started as he gripped Dick’s shoulders. “This is what he wants, Dick. Look at us. We’re all pent up. Angry. Upset. Rachel with the crucifixes in her room. Hank with the alcohol. Dawn with her picture. And Donna with her…soda…I think? You-you had to talk me down off the roof, Dick.”

There were several gasps all around the room. Oh, right. They hadn’t had the chance to talk about that yet.

“If Slade is really in the tower, he’s playing with us,” Jason continued. “We’re doing all the work for him. Don’t you see. In our moment of anger at what you just said, it’s the final straw. The link has snapped and we’re all going to go our separate ways. But do you honestly think that if we all leave, Slade will just stop hunting us? Of course not. The moment we go our separate ways, Slade will hunt us down and kill us. One by one, we’ll be picked off because we let him mess with us. Jericho and I should have proved that.”

“Don’t you dare drag my brother into-”

“And why shouldn’t I?” Jason turned to Rose, still gripping Dick. Using his _brother_ to keep him steady. “Think about it, Rose. The plan may have been to use Jericho against your dad, but they scrapped that plan. Jericho tried to _stop_ your dad, and he paid the price because your dad didn’t. _Care._ ”

“Jason-”

“We’re compromised, Dick,” Jason turned back to his brother. “Look at us. Really look. He’s winning, and we’re letting him. We’re compromised. And Batman says-t”

“-you can’t fight when your compromised.”

“So what do we do?”

This time, everyone turned to Gar. He looked between the two Robins, confusion and concern on his face.

“If we’re compromised, what do we do?”

Dick and Jason exchanged looks, but neither got the chance to say anything.

“Then you ask for help.”

The group turned to see Bruce Wayne standing in the entrance to the hallway. Some glanced to the elevator, opposite the very hallway Bruce stood in, in confusion. Dick couldn’t describe the sheer relief he felt at seeing the older man, and realizing that Bruce was _actually_ here this time. He pulled Jason to his chest in a hug and buried his face in the kid’s hair, releasing a laugh of his own.

_Dad was here to chase away the nightmares._

\---------------------------------

“He saved my life.”

Bruce was staring down at the boy, studying his features. He could understand Jason’s worries. The heroes didn’t do well with clones. Too many bad experiences. And now, laying before them, was a clone of their Uncle Superman, who seemed to share a few similarities to Lex Luthor, of all people.

“We’ll help him,” Bruce promised his sons. “Both of you go finish packing. Essentials only. Alfred has taken care of the rest.”

Jason shot Dick a smile as they both ducked out of the room. Conner looked up at Bruce.

“Kids,” Bruce said fondly. “How do you feel, son?”

“Okay. I think.”

Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Conner’s shoulder. “Considering you were dying of Kryptonite poisoning only a few minutes ago, I’d say that’s good news.”

“Do you really know Superman?”

Bruce squeezed Conner’s shoulder. “I consider him my best friend. Don’t tell him I said that, though. I’d never live it down.”

Conner gave him a smile.

“I can’t…guarantee Superman will be happy to see you,” Bruce began slowly. He was never good at beating around the bush. “Clones aren’t…normally that well accepted. However, both my sons seem to like you, and trust you. That may just ease your acceptance. And so long as you continue to fight to protect people. To save people, I think, one day, he might just see you as his equal.”

“I don’t need him to see me as his equal,” Conner said matter-o-factly. “I just want to meet him. I want to see where I came from. Eve said…she said I could do great things because I was made from Superman. But I’ve only ever known the scientists who created me. I want to know what Superman really stands for. Who he is. Maybe then I can figure out what I’m destined for.”

Conner was going to be another boy scout. _Great._

“Why don’t you and Krypto go wait with the others by the elevator,” Bruce gave Conner a pat on the shoulder. “We’ll talk about meeting Superman when we’re someplace safer.”

Conner gave him another grin and led Krypto out of the infirmary. Bruce turned to meet Rose Wilson’s gaze. He wondered if Jason had figured it out yet. Dick might, but Jason would take this the hardest.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not here, Rose. We both know it isn’t safe. But I can help. If you’ll let me.”

Rose honestly looked like she was going to cry. It was times like this that Bruce wished he had his cape. His Robins always seemed to prefer at a form of comfort.

\-----------------------------------

After a meal prepared by Alfred, the Titans had all retired to their new rooms to think. All except for Dick and Jason. Both were tucked against Bruce’s chest, the cape blocking them from the world. Bruce had just gotten back from patrol when he found his two Robins awake on the couch. They had clearly had a long, hard discussion.

“Better?”

“Just a little longer,” Jason whispered.

“I didn’t say I would stop,” Bruce chuckled to his youngest. “I just want to know if you both feel better.”

There was nod from Jason, but Dick’s grip tightened.

“How did you know?”

Bruce sighed, dropping a kiss to Dick’s head, then Jason’s.

“You both know I keep tabs on you,” Bruce began, getting a hum from his oldest and a chuckle from his youngest. “I had been out chasing the scarecrow, and when I got back, Jason’s tracker read as if it didn’t have any vitals. I thought I had been dosed. But even after I gave myself the cure, Jason still read as though he had no vitals, and only one of his trackers was working.”

“Wait, one-”

“Call it paranoia,” Bruce huffed, shushing his son. “You both have a terrible habit of jumping headfirst into danger. I’m allowed to be paranoid.”

Dick and Jason both snorted.

“Imagine my surprise when I learned Deathstroke was back,” the words made Dick go stiff. “I’m not mad, Dick. You have a guilt complex nearly as big as my own. I know you still blame yourself for what happened to Jericho. I’ll admit I was furious when I learned Jason had been kidnapped and tortured, but I was mostly panicking.”

“You?” Dick scoffed.

Bruce pulled back just enough so he could look at both his son’s faces. “One son was tortured, maybe dying. The other was going to give himself up for that same pain and more. What father wouldn’t be terrified in that situation.”

Bruce tucked them both back against his chest. He ignored the tears that soaked his shirt, but he let himself smile as Jason moved closer to his older brother, curling around him.

“It’s not your fault, Dick,” his youngest whispered. “No matter what the others say. If anyone should be guilty, it’s Slade. You’re just as much the victim as I am. As much as Jericho was, too.”

A chocked sob passed Dick’s lips, and it was like the dam broke. Bruce just held his son’s a bit tighter.

\-------------------------------

The following day, the Titans gathered and admitted to the secrets they had kept hidden. Donna about Garth. Rachel about her powers. Rose about working with Slade. It was a long, tiring day for all of them. With the truth out in the open, the Titans once more retreated to their rooms, knowing they couldn’t leave just yet.

“I’m sorry. For blaming you.”

Jason looked up at Rachel, slowly sliding his bookmark into his book to mark the spot.

“Yeah. Well. I would have blamed me too.”

Rachel looked away. “Doesn’t mean it was fair. I didn’t realize you were…that you…”

“That I’m suicidal.”

Rachel flinched.

“S’okay. I mean, I guess it’s not okay. But I grew up on the streets of Gotham. I’ve pretty much been the scum of the Earth my whole life until Bruce took me in. Still don’t know why. He could’ve just thrown me in juvie and called it a night.”

Rachel hadn’t known any of this. She had heard Dick talk about the streets of Gotham. About Crime Alley and the type of people that came from there.

It was quiet for a long time, and with Rachel not meeting his gaze, Jason once more turned back to his book. Rachel let her gaze drift back to Jason, watching as he read, occasionally using a pencil to write in the book, or grab a sticky note to place where the words were too close together to make a comment.

She hadn’t known Jason liked to read. She didn’t know a lot about Jason.

Maybe she should fix that.

A couple hours later, when Dick came to find them for dinner, he found Rachel, Gar, and Jason fast asleep on Jason’s bed, a book laying on Jason’s chest. Gar woke up momentarily, sensitive ears picking up one Dick’s arrival, but he just gave a tired smile before falling back to sleep. Dick snapped a picture and went back downstairs to join the others.

\---------------------

Eventually, Slade was caught. Rose took what remained of Jericho’s soul into her own. The Titans went on a man hunt for Jericho’s body, and with Rachel’s healing ability, Jericho went home to his mother. From there, the Titans grew. Cyborg and Kid Flash. Arsenal and Bumblebee. Omen and Miss Martian.

But because of one realization, the course of history changed.

“Which one is better? Forehand? Or backhand?”

Jason gasped, but wouldn’t give the Joker the satisfaction of his tears or pained cries. Every part of his body was on fire, and each slam of the crowbar was like fuel to the blaze. Wasn’t his body supposed to go numb at some point.

“A? Or B?”

Most of the Titans were off world, which was why, when Jason had run away, he hadn’t gone to Titans tower. But…there was one person who had stayed behind. In Smallville.

“Kon-” Jason chocked out. “Conner. Kon.”

“What’s this?” Joker laughed. “Is the little birdie finally breaking down?”

_“Kon! Please!”_

The Joker didn’t know what hit him. Shelia Haywood screamed as Superboy slammed into the warehouse in Ethiopia, a righteous fury in his eyes. Superboy had no problem snapping the Joker’s neck and take out the henchmen. Pulling his friend into his arms, Conner launched out of the warehouse, leaving the bodies with the bomb, and dragging Shelia out by her wrist.

“Dang it,” Conner hissed, using his X-ray vision to observe Jason’s wounds. “You need serious medical help, Ja-Robin. And Raven is off world.”

Jason knew that. And he wasn’t sure Rachel would get back in time.

The bomb went off, and Conner shielded the two with his body, right as Batman appeared. If Jason was still in that warehouse, he had no doubt he would have died. And seeing how Batman staggered in horror, showing more emotion that he had ever dared, it would have broken the old man.

Guess Bruce really did love him. In his own, backwards way.

“Batman!” Conner called to the figure. “HELP!”

Batman whipped over to the three, eyes widening even behind the cowl. Jason gave him a smile as Bruce tried to careful gather him in his arms, tucking him under his cape.

“He needs medical attention,” Conner snapped Bruce out of whatever trance the man was under. “Where should I take him?”

“Watchtower. Call Zatanna and Doctor Fate.”

Conner nodded, giving father and son just a second before Conner took off.

Though not fully recovered, Zatanna and Doctor Fate managed to help Jason as much as they could. Mending bones and fractures. Healing bruises. The psychological trauma was another matter, and Jason made no protest to being benched this time. In fact, it was Jason’s idea to declare Robin dead.

The thing was…with the Titans off world…no one told them.

\---------------------------

Jason woke up that morning to screaming downstairs. His body still ached in places, and Conner was supposed to come by later with Uncle Clark, and maybe Lian if they could convince her babysitter to let her come. It had been roughly two months since the incident with the Joker, and Jason had already come to the decision and realization that he would never be Robin again. Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl, had given him advice on a potential new alias that would still let him help, though not directly in the field.

Still, with his body still adjusting, he needed all the sleep he could get. So the shouting was not appreciated.

“HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!” he heard the familiar voice rage. “WHAT? DID YOU ALREADY HAVE THE FUNERAL TOO? HE MAY HAVE BEEN YOUR SON, BUT HE WAS MY BROTHER TOO!”

“Dick?”

Dick whipped his head around, seeing Jason using a crutch, looking shaky on his own two feet. He had Bruce pressed up against the wall, and the Titans that had accompanied Dick off world were staring up at Jason in varying degrees of shock.

“Jason,” Bruce yanked out of Dick’s slackened hold and bolted up the stairs. “I thought we agreed to use the wheelchair.”

“My hand cramped again,” Jason held up the shaking arm, letting Bruce scoop him up. “Couldn’t grasp the joystick to maneuver, and you guys were loud.”

At the bottom of the stairs, Dick fell to his knees and released a pained sob. When Conner and Clark showed up, it was Conner who explained what happened, how Jason had called to him.

“So what will you do now?” Rachel asked him. “I mean, I could try to heal you, but it might interfere with whatever Zatanna and Doctor Fate did.”

“I figured,” Jason gave a one-armed shrug. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to go back into the field again. Not like this. Doctor Thompkins seems to think these little tremors will go away, but I’ll still have phantom pains. So, maybe I help behind the scenes.”

“How?” Hank question.

“I could be your eyes and ears,” Jason shrugged. “Maybe the overly sarcastic voice in your ear. Like…like an Oracle. Guiding you on the path to destiny.”

“Oracle,” Dick hummed, grinning at his brother. “I think it would suit you.”

Jason grinned back.

Five months after the warehouse scene, Tim Drake saw the need for a new Robin. Though Jason had not died, Bruce blamed himself and despite his best efforts, Jason could not sway Bruce from blaming himself. So, Tim broke into the Batcave and confronted Jason Todd. Though not keen on another Robin in the field after his own fate, Jason also knew that his dad needed a Robin. He gave Tim his blessing.

One realization changed the course of history. One realization changed everything.

When Stephanie Brown went out as Spoiler for the first time, Jason was the voice in Bruce’s ear that told him not to be a jerk. When Blockbuster attacked Dick, killing people to break his brother, Jason sent the Titans to his aid. When Cassandra Cain showed up, Jason and Tim were glad to call her their sister. When Tim’s father was murdered, Jason was there for his brother. By the time Damian Wayne joined their ever-growing family, Jason had learned his own lesson about family, and he did everything in his power to show Damian that same truth.

“Why would you do this?” Conner asked, exasperated as he watched Damian and Jon argue.

Jason grinned up at his best friend.

“Because they are a Super and Bat. Even if they don’t get along at first, they’ll learn that one will always have the other’s back, even if they’re too stubborn to outright ask.”

Conner rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Tim and Jason were two of his best friends. And he still remembered Bruce’s confession when they first met (and he still hadn’t told a soul). Conner may not like the ‘murder bat’ near his baby-brother, but he couldn’t deny that Jason was right.

“Now. We need to talk about Tim’s sleep schedule,” Jason maneuvered the wheelchair to the computer. “Because at this point, I just want to ban coffee, but that might just make the situation worse.”

“Cassie tried that,” Conner winced, remembering that fateful day with the Young Justice. “It didn’t end well.”

“Yeah…I can imagine,” Jason agreed. “Oh, it’s also Rachel’s birthday in two weeks, and we need to stop Gar from doing another prank gift.”

“Not again.”

Everything changed that day Dick confessed the truth. All because they were compromised. And it was all for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> This story honestly started with the thought of "What if Jason and Conner became friends in Titans and Conner saved him from Joker." Then the second idea was "what if the Titans show actually acknowledged how clever Jason was?" 
> 
> This was the birth of those two thoughts.


End file.
